


Часть 4: о том, как ночью всё становится значительно хуже

by Silmary



Series: Бросок чёрной кобры [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Battle Trance, Berserker Episode, Blackout Rage, Breath Control, Broken Bones, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, PTSD, Paranoid Delusions, Violence, physical violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmary/pseuds/Silmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Коулсона есть определенные проблемы. Оказывается, что Бартон способен вполне неплохо с ними справляться, хотя иногда это не просто.</p><p>"– Какого черта ты трогаешь мои вещи у меня за спиной?<br/>– Какого черта тебя это так волнует?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Часть 4: о том, как ночью всё становится значительно хуже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Part Four: Things That Go Bump In the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493760) by [House_of_Ares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_Ares/pseuds/House_of_Ares), [vampirekilmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekilmer/pseuds/vampirekilmer). 



Стукнула дверь в ванную комнату, по заскрежетавшим трубам пошла горячая вода, а Коулсон всё сидел посреди гостиной. На стойке на кухне стоит бутылка. К чёрту стаканы.  
Какого хрена только что произошло? Что он натворил?  
Мозг пытался прорваться сквозь туман и собрать воедино кусочки разрозненных впечатлений и образов того, что случилось. В ушах всё еще стоял шум и стрекот, от этого по телу пробегала дрожь, мешающая концентрироваться.  
Бартон так громко кричал... ты завалил его на пол... прижал его, рука на горле... Бартон взмолил о пощаде... нет, просто перестал сопротивляться... выглядел шокированным... изгибался, дергался под тобой... а потом ты скользнул назад и почувствовал...  
Сделав второй глоток, он поставил бутылку на стойку и вошёл в ванну, пинком распахнув дверь.  
– Блять, Коулсон, оставь меня в покое, – глухо прозвучало из-за занавески.  
  
...почувствовать бёдрами напряженный член...  
...стоящий член Бартона, он так пытался прижаться к нему...  
  
– Бартон, – в голосе звучит сигнал, предупреждение, угроза.  
Глухой ответ:  
– Идите вы к чёрту, сэр.  
  
...открыть дверь...  
...отдёрнуть занавеску, выключить воду...  
...запустить руку в мокрые светлые волосы, сжать крепко, с силой потянуть назад...  
...потащить за собой, поскальзываясь на мокром кафеле, к спальне...  
  
Пытаясь вырваться, Клинт хватает Коулсона за руку, но пол в душе слишком мокрый, он скользит по плитке и задевает ногой выступающий угол – большим пальцем, сломанным уже множество раз. Его трясёт от боли, злости, страха и чёрт знает чего ещё, потому что господи, Коулсон, самый тихий и спокойный парень во всем ЩИТе, который даже слова лишнего не скажет, сейчас волочет его голого, как какую-то грёбаную куклу.  
  
– Я реально устал от всей этой херни, Бартон! Если ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, я даю тебе пять секунд!  
Ужасный бордовый галстук всё еще свисает с прикроватной тумбочки, смятая ткань, неразвязанный узел – и он дотягивается до него свободной рукой.  
У Клинта нет сомнений по поводу того, для чего Коулсону галстук, и всё, что ему остаётся – удерживать равновесие, пытаясь убрать вес с повреждённого пальца, и молиться всем известным ему богам, чтобы член не выдал его снова.  
Коулсон толкает его на кровать, получив в ответ сдавленный стон из-за задетого пальца, рывком поворачивает его, прижимает спиной к изголовью, и у Бартона хватает ума не сопротивляться. Галстук затягивается вокруг его запястий, не катастрофически туго, но ему хватает.  
– Какого черта ты трогаешь мои вещи у меня за спиной?  
– Какого черта тебя это так волнует? – хрипло спрашивает он в ответ.  
  
Чувствуя непокорность – Бартон пытается ощетиниться – он снова запускает руку в его волосы и тянет назад, тянет, пока ему не приходится практически нависнуть сверху, чтобы посмотреть в покрасневшие глаза.  
– Я думал, что это какая-нибудь очередная твоя идиотская шутка, вплоть до того момента, как я прижал тебя к полу, а ты стал тереться об меня своим членом, – он тянет ещё сильнее, намертво вцепившись пальцами в мокрые скользящие волосы, и видит, как от боли на глазах у Бартона выступают слезы.  
– Спятить можно, да ты ёрзал на мне как какая-то корейская шлюха! Чего ты ждал?!  
Коулсон отпускает его волосы и грубо толкает в грудь, заставляя откинуться назад. Пистолет лежит на прикроватной тумбочке – схватив его, он быстро проверяет обойму.  
Это уже далеко не шлюха, это альфа-самец, который нависает над ним, прижимает, подчиняет, зубы обнажаются в звериной усмешке, когда дуло утыкается под подбородок Клинта.  
– Повторяю еще раз. Ты всё мне расскажешь. Сейчас. – Его зубы так близко к шее Бартона, всё труднее бороться с желанием наклониться еще ниже, укусить и пометить свою территорию.  
Он чувствует, как отчаянно бьётся сердце лучника, видит это странное выражение в его распахнутых глазах. Ощущения, должно быть, просто тошнотворные, но ему уже плевать.  
– Вообще-то мне, кажется, понравилось.  
– Понравилось что? – получается хрипло, губы совсем рядом с кожей, какими-то неведомыми силами всё еще удерживаются на расстоянии.  
Это становится невыносимо, и он сдвигается и упирается в чужую грудь согнутым коленом, прижимая, лишая возможности двигаться и напоминая, кто контролирует ситуацию.  
Он не планировал заходить так далеко, но будь он проклят, если он отступиться сейчас.  
Услышав странный придушенный всхлип, он вдруг понимает, что Бартон не знает, заряжен ли прижатый к его подбородку пистолет.  
– Всё, – выдыхает лучник, и тут сильные кулаки, взметнувшись, бьют его в живот, а потом Бартон впивается в него зубами.  
  
Он рычит на выдохе; удар не сильный, Клинт зажат, у Клинта связаны руки, но чужие зубы вызывают в нём приступ ярости – прижав пустой пистолет к чужому подбородку, он резко подаётся назад, чувствуя, как рвётся его кожа, и левой рукой бьёт Бартона в челюсть.  
Он чувствует, как по лицу течёт кровь, и какую-то сотую долю секунды маленький голос разума откуда-то издалека пытается достучаться до него, напомнить, что он не делал ничего подобного уже много лет, что всё давным-давно уже стало так неестественно спокойно.

_боль, тёплая кровь на губах, во рту, скользит вниз по горлу_  
 _боль – это покидающая тело слабость_  
 _убить, подчинить, заткнуть, победить_  
 _любое оружие, руки, локти, пистолет, удар_

  
(не убивать)  
  
Перехватив пистолет за дуло, Коулсон с силой бьёт Бартона наотмашь рукоятью, а потом медленно проводит им вдоль дорожки крови из разбитых губ. От жёсткого удара справа голова Клинта дёргается в обратную сторону, но это его кровь, кровь Фила, размазанная его костяшками по лицу лучника.  
Обхватив мозолистыми пальцами сильную шею, он сжимает руку, смотря на Бартона сверху вниз тёмными абсолютно пустыми глазами.  
Пробудившаяся первобытная сущность хищника требует крови и подчинения. Так и не дождавшись от него ни звука, он наклоняется и ослабляет захват, только чтобы заменить руку зубами. Прямо напротив трахеи.  
Его кровь смешивается с кровью Бартона, но на вкус их не различить, он скользит языком по губам, по зубам. Почувствовав, как судорожно сжимаются под его животом чужие руки, он впивается пальцами в его запястья и пережимает сухожилия – пока руки Клинта не разжимаются.  
– Подчинись, – шепчет он в шею.  
Прямо напротив трахеи.  
  
Это страшно, блять, это так страшно, и всё из-за какого-то блядского носка и идиотского галстука, а теперь нависающий над ним Коулсон истекает кровью, у него разбиты губы, и сам он тоже заливается и захлебывается, то ли своей кровью, что ли чужой. Он не может даже вдохнуть с этой стальной рукой на горле, не может удержать свои бёдра, пытающиеся потереться о ногу Коулсона, обо что угодно, потому что у него стоит так сильно, что ему больно. Он выворачивает руки, пытаясь достать пальцами до чужого живота, и откидывается назад, задыхаясь, чувствуя, как краснеет лицо и беспомощно закатываются глаза. Если бы он не был возбужден, он бы, наверно, обмочился от страха, но сейчас он просто весь горит от желания.  
Как только давление исчезает, он со свистом втягивает в себя воздух и о господи, зубы. Наверно, так же себя чувствуешь, когда на тебя нападает дикий волк. Он никогда бы не позволил себе сдаться – он не сдаётся, нельзя сдаваться, он скорее умрёт – но вид такого сосредоточенного Коулсона, облизывающего губы, и сочащаяся сквозь белые зубы кровь… Блять, ему просто хочется послать все своим принципы к чертям. Он снова вскидывает бедра и трётся членом о чужое бедро; по всему телу, теребя нервы, пульсирует боль, и его пробирает крупная дрожь.  
– Хорошо, ладно, – он выдыхает, его почти колотит. – Я сдаюсь, только... ЧЁРТ.  
  
Почувствовав, как напряжение толчками покидает тело Бартона, он отрывается от его шеи, чтобы нависнуть сверху, на губах своя и чужая кровь.  
– Моё.  
Какая-то малая оставшаяся рациональной часть мозга пытается прорваться через глухую стену и остановить рвущегося наружу зверя. Но вкус крови, сдобренный страхом и подчинением, просто великолепен, и он проводит языком по красной дорожке вплоть до уголка рта Бартона, не обращая внимания на то, что у него у самого разодрана щека.  
Тот не шевелится, кажется, даже не дышит, пока он слизывает кровь со светлой кожи. Смысла в этом никакого нет, но инстинкты говорят, что он всё делает правильно, и что-то глубоко внутри просто ликует от кровавого восторга.  
– Моё, – повторяет он и опускается на Бартона сверху, прижимая его горячим и тяжёлым телом.  
Клинт пытается максимально расслабиться, он дышит коротко и рвано и наслаждается этим потрясающим ощущением – просто сдаться. Когда Коулсон ложится сверху, он вздрагивает всем телом, выгибается и стонет, связанные руки оказываются зажатыми между ними, и всё, что ему остаётся – сглатывать кровь и облизывать кровоточащие губы.  
– Чёрт, да, – бормочет он, глаза закатываются сами собой. – Ударь меня, ещё раз.

Это отчаяние в голосе Клинта туго толкается в низ живота Коулсона, горячее, ненормальное желание, он так давно ни с кем не делал ничего подобного, и уж тем более с Клинтом, но сейчас он не смог бы остановиться даже при всём желании. Глубоко вдохнув, он позволяет последним проблескам рациональности покинуть его сознание и просто соглашается с этим отчаянным просящим голосом.  
Поднявшись в сидячее положение, седлая бёдра Бартона так, чтобы тот не дёргался, он берёт его связанные руки и поднимает их наверх, за голову, убирая с пути.  
На этот раз удар приходится слева, прямо в челюсть, и какое это потрясающее удовольствие – бить кого-то вот так, со всей силы, не оглядываясь, не думая ни о чём.  
В этом есть что-то невыразимо правильное.  
Коулсон улыбается своим ощущениям, солёный привкус на губах, на зубах, во рту. Он чувствует, как Бартон пытается прижаться к нему, потереться о бёдра, но хозяин здесь _он_ , и ничего не случится, пока он не разрешит.  
Поднявшись, он бьёт Бартона открытой ладонью по стоящему члену, а потом тянет за связывающий руки галстук: _"Вниз"_ – и, не колеблясь ни секунды, грубо скидывает его на пол между ним и кроватью, на колени, когда ему кажется, что лучник не спешит выполнить приказ.  
Обхватив его лицо ладонью, Коулсон надавливает на щёки, и кровь из открытого рта течёт по его пальцам, стекает по запястьям, мокрая и горячая.  
  
Бартону показалось, что последний удар сломал ему челюсть; шлёпнувшая по члену рука чуть сняла скручивающееся напряжение. Но теперь он стоит на коленях, и это так похоже на его утреннюю сексуальную фантазию, что член напрягается ещё сильнее, невзирая на боль. Он сплёвывает кровь и поднимает глаза на Коулсона, а потом отводит их в сторону.  
  
В его взгляде всё еще мелькает вызов. Коулсона охватывает ярость, он запускает большой палец в рот Клинту, проводит им по зубам и поднимает его за подбородок, заставляя откинуть голову дальше. Клинт судорожно дёргает кадыком, захлёбываясь от текущей в горло крови.  
Свободной рукой он стягивает с себя штаны и обхватывает возбуждённый член, сжимает его несколько раз, а потом проводит головкой по окровавленным губам Бартона.  
– Теперь ты будешь слушаться? – он запрокидывает его голову ещё сильнее, открывая рот шире, так, что влага в глазах у Бартона собирается в слёзы и стекает по щекам.  
  
Из горла вырывается глухой стон; Клинту кажется, что ещё немного – и челюсть оторвётся. Он видит перед собой член Коулсона; когда он прижимается к разбитым губам, Бартон вздрагивает. Губы и без того распухли и болезненно ноют, но всё же он поднимает затуманенный взгляд и хрипит в ответ:  
– Может быть.  
  
...отпустить подбородок, прижать колено к груди, дотянуться до пистолета, щёлкнуть предохранителем рядом с его ухом. В распахнутых глазах вскипает настоящий страх, от этого выражения возбуждение перекрывает всё, член дёргается в предвкушении. Дуло утыкается в висок.  
– А теперь?  
  
От щелчка предохранителя его сердце начинает биться вдвое быстрее, мускулы рук непроизвольно дрожат от желания, напряжения и страха. Коснувшись языком разбитых губ, он поднимает тяжёлый взгляд.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Молодец.  
  
Он подаётся вперед, вталкиваясь в открытый рот; Бартон задыхается, горло судорожно сжимается, посылая по телу Коулсона разряды удовольствия. Наверно, это чертовски больно.  
– Вот что тебе на самом деле нужно, да? Чтобы кто-то поставил бы тебя на колени и нашёл достойное применение твоему проклятому рту.  
Бёдра выгибающегося Бартона дёргаются, и Коулсон опускает глаза на его стоящий член – маленькие белые капли размазываются по животу, смешиваясь с кровью. Поменяв позу, Коулсон выдвигает правую ногу вперёд и прижимается ступней к его мошонке, давая долгожданную опору.  
– Это ищешь?  
  
 _Он просто псих, если он настолько возбужден, когда лицо горит такой болью, словно его порвали, а кровь вперемешку со слюной стекают на грудь._  
  
Он вталкивается вперед именно _настолько_ далеко, на несколько секунд затыкая его полностью, прежде чем отстраниться и снова продолжить трахать этот великолепный рот, с лёгкостью скользя внутрь; кровь размазалась по всему члену.  
Он кладёт руку на голову Бартону, чтобы придержать его шею, изменяет угол и, не выдержав, стонет. Давящее на грудь Клинта колено явно мешает тому дышать.  
Подняв ногу, он прижимает ступню к напряжённой мошонке, очень хорошо представляя, насколько это больно.  
– Ты не кончишь, пока я не разрешу.  
  
Из горла Бартона вырывается глухой задушенный звук, но он не останавливается, проталкиваясь внутрь, затыкая его, заставляя брать всё глубже и глубже и пропускать в горло. Бартон поднимает на него глаза, широко распахнутые, ненормально огромные, мокрые от слёз – и тут он окончательно теряет над собой контроль. Чувствуя, что кончает, Коулсон со стоном отстраняется, чтобы пометить первыми каплями спермы испачканное кровью лицо Бартона, а потом вновь толкается внутрь.  
Его бёдра почти касаются чужой челюсти, ему кажется, что он просто вырубится от избытка эмоций, потому что это охрененно.  
Поджимаются яйца, член дёргается, всё еще извергая сперму, стекающая изо рта Бартона кровь становится молочно-розовой.  
По телу пробегает последняя волна дрожи, рука всё еще лежит на затылке лучника, не давая ему отстраниться, когда он вынимает уже наполовину мягкий член и опускается на колени. Нагревшееся от горячей кожи дуло, чуть заметно трясясь, скользит по щеке, по скуле, по линии челюсти, ведя смазанную дорожку по смешавшейся со спермой крови.  
Дуло упирается под подбородок, чуть приподнимая его голову, Коулсон обхватывает свободной рукой напряженный до предела член Бартона и грубо сжимает его, не отрывая пристального взгляда глаза в глаза.  
– Вот теперь ты можешь кончить.  
  
Он рефлекторно сглатывает, отчаянно пытаясь поймать губами воздух, задыхаясь, рот снова полон то ли слюней, то ли крови, член – с ума сойти можно – всё еще стоит, напряжение моментально вернулось, как только с паха исчезло давление.  
Всё остальное делает пистолет – уткнувшееся в челюсть снизу дуло приподнимает голову, и от этого ощущения он непроизвольно толкается вперед, срывая взятый Коулсоном ритм. От грубых движений поджимаются пальцы; чувствуя очередную вспышку боли, он наклоняется вперед и прижимается лбом к плечу Коулсона, дыхание совсем сбивается, от чужой руки на его члене по всему телу пробирается дрожь.  
  
– Вот так, – туман в голове у Коулсона постепенно рассеивается, он сжимает ладонь чуть сильнее, уже полностью контролируя своё тело. Губы Бартона прижимаются к его коже; слюна, сперма, кровь стекают по груди.  
  
Он хрипло стонет, чувствуя, как ноет от боли горло, напрягает мускулы связанных рук, натягивая галстук, и вот он уже близко, рука сжимает его как раз так, как нужно...  
Не хватает совсем немногого, самой малости. С коротким стоном он отрывается от Коулсона; да, это будет больно. Откинув голову, он со всей силы опускает челюсть на чужое крепкое плечо, зубы встречаются с громким стуком, простреливая его ослепительной болью, и он выдыхает едва слышное «блять». Коулсон удивленно замирает, но это уже совершенно неважно – зажатый между ним и кроватью Бартон судорожно кончает, кончает так сильно, что перед глазами висит только какая-то неразборчивая белая пелена.  
  
Бартон обваливается на него, трясясь всем телом, дёргая бедрами. Пистолет всё ещё в его руке, дуло соскользнуло и теперь прижимается к кадыку. Эта картина – прижатый к горлу подчиненного пистолет – внезапно рывком выдёргивает его в настоящее, и он резко отшатывается назад; пистолет выпадает из руки; обессилевший Бартон сползает вниз, практически повисая на нём.

Коулсон оттолкнул его обратно к кровати, мокрого от крови, пота и спермы. Пистолет полетел в ящик, а Коулсон - в ванну; хлопнул с размаху дверью и включил душ раньше, чем Бартон пришёл бы в себя настолько, чтобы поднять на него глаза.

Когда Коулсон исчез за дверью, он откинулся назад и прижался спиной к кровати, в ушах всё еще пульсировала кровь – в одном ритме с гримасами боли и напряжения на лице.  
Блять.  
Повернувшись, он осторожно полез на кровать, совершенно не заботясь об остающихся на простынях кровавых следах. Конечно, у него уже бывал жёсткий секс, когда он получал царапины и синяки – чёрт побери, он всегда от этого возбуждался – но никогда ещё его не бросали сразу после, вот так вот. Он просто лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами и считал удары сердца. Может быть, когда Коулсон выйдет, ему удастся дотащить себя до ванной и принять нормальный душ; выглядит он отвратительно, ощущается всё это не лучше. Если бы он мог просто заснуть, он бы с удовольствием это сделал.  
Кажется, на завтра работа отменяется.

Стоя под горячими струями, Коулсон старательно смывал с себя все оставленные Бартоном следы, ноздри забивал запах дешёвого одноразового отельного мыла. Если он будет продолжать что-то делать и держать в голове какую-то одну простую задачу, ему удастся уберечь себя от мыслей типа "что это был за пиздец".  
На дне чехла для бритвы лежали пустяковые средства первой помощи; он вытерся полотенцем и занялся лицом. Укус не очень глубокий, мышцы не задеты. Обработав бетадином разодранную кожу, он трясущимися руками кое-как заклеил рану пластырями крест-накрест.  
Чёрт.  
Прошло уже столько лет с последнего такого приступа, и теперь из всех шести миллиардов людей именно Бартону посчастливилось оказаться рядом.   
ЧЁРТ.   
Коулсон вытащил баночку с Викодином и проглотил всухую две таблетки, лицо в зеркале исказилось. Открыв дверь ванны, увидел голую спину свернувшегося на кровати Бартон. Взяв чистую пару трусов из сумки, он вышел в гостиную, не произнеся ни слова.  
На стойке по-прежнему стоял полупустой «Джек Дэниелс»; резким движением открутив крышку, он сделал три больших глотка, едва не поперхнулся, закашлялся и поставил бутылку обратно. На диване будет холодно под одной простынёй, однако ни за что на свете он не пойдёт сейчас туда, рискуя встретиться с Бартоном лицом к лицу.   
К тому моменту, как он наконец улёгся, ему было уже наплевать на холод.

Он действительно надеялся, что Коулсон, вернувшись, подойдёт к кровати, проявит хоть каплю заботы. Даже когда он занимался жёстким, сумасшедшим и травмоопасным сексом с Наташей, они всё равно всегда засыпали вместе, делились нежными бессмысленными, но приятными прикосновениями. В их отношениях на самом деле не было ничего личного – просто способ снять сопутствующее их работе напряжение.  
Коулсон проторчал там так долго, что Бартон уже почти заснул, когда наконец услышал звук открывающейся двери.  
Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы заставить себя подняться и доползти до ванной. Он посмотрел на себя в искривленное зеркало. Боже, какой вид. Губы выглядят так, словно они принадлежат не ему, а сделавшей инъекцию коллагена Анжелине Джоли; в раковину упали первые капли крови. На обеих сторонах челюсти наливаются синяки, завтра они будут выглядеть просто устрашающе; кровь и сперма размазались по всей груди и уходили вниз, насколько хватало обзора зеркала.  
Он осторожно залез в ванну, встал на колени и включил душ. Опять едва тёплая, Коулсон истратил всю грёбаную горячую воду. Опустившись на локти, он простоял так несколько минут, подставляя спину струям, прежде чем подняться и дотянуться до оставшегося кусочка мыла.  
С лицом, конечно, дела обстоят хуже всего – он попытался осторожно кончиками пальцев оттереть кожу. Когда ему это удалось, он стал методично намыливать шею и грудь. Сплюнув, убедился, что слюна больше не розовая, значит, щека перестала кровоточить.  
Он вылез только когда вода стала настолько холодной, что тело стало дрожать. Кое-как вытершись единственным оставшимся полотенцем – и то сырое – поковылял в спальню.  
Заметив на стойке Викодин, он сунул в рот две таблетки, осторожно разжевал их теми зубами, которые, как ему показалось, не были сломаны и держались достаточно прочно.  
Коулсона в кровати не обнаружилось.  
Он заглянул в маленькую гостиную, испугавшись, что его совсем бросили, но нет. Лежит на диване. Бартону захотелось подойти и прикрыть его своим тёплым пледом; язык осторожно коснулся изнутри шатающегося зуба.  
Пошел он к чёрту, – подумал Бартон, и забрался на кровать. Как только Викодин начал действовать, он провалился в сон.


End file.
